dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman (Horus)
Wonder Woman is the second film in the DCEU based on the DC Comics character. The film is heavily inspired by Wonder Woman: Earth One. Cast * Jaimie Alexander as Diana Prince * Ezra Miller as Deimos and Phobos * Michael Ealy as Steve Trevor * Rebel Wilson as Beth Candy * Lynda Carter as Hippolyta * TBA as Althea * TBA as Mala * TBA as Artemis * Sean Bean as Ares (Intro Only) * TBA as Hercules (Intro Only) Plot Years ago, the women of Amazonia were attacked and raped by Deimos and Phobos, who were under the command of Hercules. Unbeknownst to any of them, the man behind the battle was none other than the God of War, Ares. To counter Ares' power over the Amazons, Aphrodite empowered a young Amazon with great abilities, turning her into the first Wonder Woman. The female warrior led her fellow Amazons into battle, defeating Hercules' men. Being gods, Deimos and Phobos could not truly die. Their souls were trapped by Hippolyta to form a barrier between Man's World and an island in the Bermuda Triangle, which would be the Amazons' new home. Years later, on the island of Themyscira, Diana remembers the story of how she was made from clay and brought to life by the gods. Hippolyta, Diana's mother, tells her that because of her divine powers, she is forbidden from entering in the Amazonian Olympic Games. Crushed, Diana flees, where she watches as a plane crashes down onto the island. She finds that Steve Trevor, a USAF pilot, was struck by the storm surrounding the island while in flight. She brings him to her friend, Althea, believing she can bring him back to full health. Althea does so on the condition that they leave the island immediately. Hippolyta finds the crashed plane on the shore and follows the footprints leading to Althea's place. When she finds Diana, Althea, and the strange-looking man there, she freaks out and threatens to kill him. Aphrodite, however, stops her. Aphrodite reveals that, because the barrier between Themyscira and Man's World was broken, Deimos and Phobos have been released from their prison and have begun terrorizing the United States. Aphrodite decides that a competition will be held, and that whoever wins will become the new Wonder Woman. Of course, Diana wins, and she is sent out to Man's World. Flying to Florida in an invisible aircraft created by the Themyscirans' greatest scientists, Diana brings Steve to his superiors. She meets Beth Candy and the Holliday Girls. They teach her the ways of women in "Man's World". Though at first, Diana is disgusted by her new friends, she learns to love them and their personalities. Things soon heat up when the demonic Deimos and Phobos reveal themselves. They begin to terrorize Miami and the surrounding cities of Florida. This, of course, comes with the intervention of the USAF. Led by Steve, the Air Force fights Deimos and Phobos at their maximum power, which nearly results in Steve's death. Before he is killed by Phobos, however, Wonder Woman appears. She saves Steve and the battle for the world begins. At last, Diana manages to defeat her opponents, once more trapping their souls to form the barrier of Themyscira. However, the victory doesn't come without a cost. Diana's true origins are revealed by the demons, who explain that she was never made from clay, but that she was the child of Hippolyta and Hercules all along.